


Holy and Divine

by Notmycatsname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Catholic Imagery, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmycatsname/pseuds/Notmycatsname
Summary: It’s not been like this with anyone before. It’s cliche, Marlene knows it, but it feels true.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marauders Pride Fanzine





	Holy and Divine

**Author's Note:**

> This was my work for the Marauders Pride Fanzine. Thanks to all who bought the zine and helped us raise money for LGBT charities!

It’s not been like this with anyone before. It’s cliche, Marlene knows it, but it feels true. The two of them lay tangled in bed together, wearing nothing but the socks Dorcas refuses to take off. “Women have better orgasms with socks on, it’s proven,” she had argued and Marlene had muffled her giggles with her mouth, tasting her laughter and relishing it on her tongue. 

It felt sudden, their coming together, but looking back she can see it was almost inevitable. They’d always clung to each other, spent their days and nights together talking about everything and nothing, leaning on each other as if they were the only ones left. It was the fear of losing one another that brought them to this, after months of dangerous missions and the disappearance of more and more of their friends, but she knows it would have happened regardless. 

Marlene gasps now as Dorcas slides down her body, pressing kisses beneath her breast, on the soft skin of her stomach, the curve of her thigh. Dorcas sinks a finger inside of her as she sinks her own into the soft coils of her hair and pulls. They moan in unison, the most melodious song Marlene has ever heard, while Dorcas strokes and licks at her most sensitive skin and Marlene wraps her thighs around her shoulders.

It was terrifying at first, to fall for Dorcas. To have the world as she knew it knocked on its head as she realized it was okay to have such raw want and affection towards another woman. But it wasn’t even that Dorcas was a woman that made this so different, so special. Marlene knows she wouldn’t feel this way for anyone else, no matter their gender. It’s only Dorcas.

Marlene pulls harder at hair in her hands, ushering Dorcas back up and into her arms. Their lips meet and mouths open and Marlene feels as if her blood is simmering when she tastes herself on Dorcas’s tongue but it’s not enough.

“Do you want me to get the strap?” The words come out around a moan as Dorcas dances her fingers down her chest and stomach and scratches into the hair between her legs. Marlene would have been self-conscious about that before, but not now, when her pleasure feels like such a tangible representation of their love. 

Dorcas smiles at her and kisses her soundly on the cheek before shaking her head. “As much as I’d love you to fuck me into the mattress, I had other plans for tonight.” She repositions to lay on her side and pulls Marlene to face her. Her eyes are crinkled in the corners with a smile and Marlene thinks she could stare at them forever but her eyes flutter closed as she feels Dorcas’s thigh slide between her own and press against the slickness of her cunt. “Good?”

“Yes, perfect,” she hisses as she slides her own thigh closer to Dorcas and groans when she feels the weight and wetness of her body. They rock back and forth against each other, not kissing anymore as much as breathing the same air. It’s so perfect, Marlene thinks as they twist around each other, arms reaching and holding and legs entangling. 

Dorcas is groaning now against her neck and grinding against her leg and Marlene is so, so closebunder all the sensations. There’s the warm vanilla scent of Dorcas’s shampoo, the lingering taste of sweat in her mouth, and the hot slipperiness rubbing against her thigh but it's the way Dorcas shifts just so and their breasts rub together that sends Marlene over the edge, shaking and shuddering in Dorcas’s arms.

“I love you so much,” she gasps when she can speak again, blinking away the stars in her vision. “Let me...just...sit on my face.”

Dorcas laughs then, breathy and a little frantic before sitting up and moving up Marlene’s body. “You’re beautiful,” she murmurs as she straddles her face. Marlene’s heard it before, she’s heard it her whole life, but she’s never felt more magnificent than this moment. She looks angelic, Dorcas does, holy and divine as Marlene flits her tongue back and forth across her clit. She reminds Marlene of a statue she’d seen at her grandmother’s church of Mary, eyelashing resting against her cheeks with her head bowed. She’s sure her grandmother would think that relation offensive, but she thinks of the story of Dorcas in the bible, so pure and beautiful that she rose from the dead and was presented to the saints and Marlene doesn’t think there’s a more apt comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> Notmycatsname on Tumblr


End file.
